doubleworldfandomcom-20200214-history
January 2014
6 Monday Happy New Year! Pic of the day. There will be trophies in the 3DS and Wii U games, and each version will boast different types and models. The 3DS trophies will be mainly from handhelds and the Wii U version will feature trophies from the home-console games. 7 Tuesday Pic of the day. Zelda's strong side attack. It's a slash attack that utilizes her magic to make even a simple slash look sharp. 8 Wednesday Pic of the day. The ropes surrounding the ring. You can actually use the stretchiness of the ropes to do a spring jump. However, you can't pull on them to launch yourself sideways in a lariat attack though. 9 Thursday Pic of the day. Watch out for the Shy Guys driving down Rainbow Road. 10 Friday Pic of the day. Celebrating the launch of Kirby: Triple Deluxe in Japan, King Dedede joins the battle! Check out his evocative facial expressions on the official web site. 13 Monday Pic of the day. King Dedede uses one of the strongest side smash attacks in all of Smash Bros. Use this attack wisely in battles. 14 Tuesday Pic of the day. Rosalina and Luma's attacks are very different. This screencap shows Rosalina producing a Saturnian ring for her strong up attack. 15 Wednesday Pic of the day. Who's the girl next door, living in the haunted mansion? You'd better learn my name because it's… 16 Thursday Pic of the day. A group shot of the big guys. How much bigger are they compared to Mario? 17 Friday Pic of the day. Don't miss your chance, Zelda--King Dedede is knocked out. Zelda: "Ah--soft and squishy." 20 Monday Pic of the day. Where am I……?? To be clear, the new Super Smash Bros. games do not feature a story mode like The Subspace Emissary. 21 Tuesday Pic of the day. This is the Luma Shot, which highlights the different ways to control your Luma. You can switch between controlling the Luma alongside Rosalina or away from her. Today is the 15th Anniversary of the launch of the first Super Smash Bros. There may be some players out there who played it on the Nintendo 64 as kids that have grown into adults. 22 Wednesday Pic of the day. There are many changes being made to attack and defense options for grabbing edges. In this picture, Link is actually trumping Mario's grab. Some other changes include: -Air time and accumulated damage will determine your period of invincibility while hanging on an edge. -Grab controls will no longer be affected by whether you have above or below 100% damage. 23 Thursday Pic of the day. This is definitely not a friendly girls night out… 24 Friday Pic of the day. When Toon Link joins the battle, Alfonzo is in charge of the train. Alfonzo: "Leave it to me!" 27 Monday Pic of the day. Rosalina's down special move, tentatively called the Gravitational Pull, sucks up items and weapons. Weapons will be disabled when using this move, of course. You have to shake the Wii Remote to perform this move in Super Mario Galaxy, but you won't need to do that in this game. 28 Tuesday Pic of the day. The Beetle item from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword is a comical item that grabs characters and carries them into the air. 29 Wednesday Pic of the day. You can find this statue of the Goddess of Light in one of the stages. She's watching over the arena. 30 Thursday Pic of the day. Both Link and Pit use bows, but when they fire simultaneously, their arrows meet and cancel out closer to Pit. Besides attack power and projectile speed, there are many elements that affect tactics, such as accuracy, vulnerability after attacking, and even seemingly unrelated features like a character's physical abilities. 31 Friday Pic of the day. The heroic Aura Pokémon, Lucario, joins the battle!! We've increased the influence of Aura this time, so a damaged Lucario is truly a force to be reckoned with. Lucario joined the battle for the first time in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, which was released six years ago. The production staff of Brawl worked really hard to expand the character roster--without their efforts, Lucario probably never would have joined the battle.